harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lestrange
I removed the image because there is NO PROOF whatsoever that I know of that says that the guy in the pic is supposed to be the character. We had this problem before with the actors playing Death Eaters in the other movies, where people who just make "educated guesses" and post the pictures because they thought it was them. But educated guesses don't make it fact, hence I removed the image. Novadestin 11:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I replaced the possibly erroneous image with an image from the video game, in which the individual is identified as Lestrange by Slughorn. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't understand what the problem is. In the game the five boys are lined up in front of Slughorn. He points to the black haired one and says, "'''Lestrange', I want that essay on my desk by tomorrow or it's detention."'' He then points to the blond haired one and says, "Same goes for you '''Avery'". In the film there is ''one black haired boy, and one blond haired boy. The other three all have brown hair. Therfore those two boys are Avery and Lestrange. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 09:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Not necessarily. The game may feature a completely different Lestrange/Avery than the characters in the films. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Image of Lestrange Have you checked the images of Lestrange and Tony Coburn? It has been said that Tony Coburn was also in a dinner scene with Prof. Slughorn, of course not as young Lucius Malfoy. But when I see the images he could be this boy called Lestrange. What do you think? Harry granger 18:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) actor Who plays him?Umishiru 06:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Tony Coburn 11:08, August 29, 2012 (UTC) HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:23, November 25, 2013 (UTC) HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:33, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Father or Son? How do we know that this character is the father of Rodolphus and Rabastan and not Rodolphus or Rabastan himself? Both brothers were Death Eaters, and I think most Death Eaters were around the same age, which means if this boy was friends with Avery he was probably one of the brothers. :This man went to school with Tom Riddle. Rodolphus went to school with Severus Snape. Two different generations in the Lestrange family. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :There are no possible "family links" other than father and sons. Rodolphus and Rabastan were born most likely in the 50's and it's not a long enough period for grandfather/grandsons. Sure, they can be his nephews but he doesn't seem to have any siblings. We are magic (talk) 21:24, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::"He doesn't seem to have any siblings" is no proof whatsoever of anything at all. McGonagall didn't seem to be married, Lockhart didn't seem to have ever been talented and Sir Cadogan didn't seem to have been the inspiration for a popular wizarding phrase, but those facts all were true. It's perfectly plausible that Rodolphus and Rabastan to be nephews or even cousins of this Lestrange (although cousins might be stretching things a bit). --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:03, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Shall we come to a consensus. If J.K. Rowling does not explicitly state it on Pottermore, then we can put him as the father of Rabastan and Rodolphus as there is no conflicting information to say otherwise and, with Rabastan and Rodolphus's D.O.B's he fits the bill. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:07, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I think that no relation whatsoever should be written down. They could be any sort of relations of him: father, uncle, cousin, any of the above by marriage ... it would, in my opinion, be far too speculative to write any relation without hard, cold canon proof. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:21, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::They can't be related by marriage; they're both called LESTRANGE, so it's a blood relation. And, given their D.O.B's they can't be cousins; too young.--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:23, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's true; therefore, either father or uncle. I still think it's too speculative to add to the page (my personal opinion is father, but we know not for certain). --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:28, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Aye, but unless J.K. Rowling officially states it, his D.O.B (1926) and their D.O.B's (1953 and 1954) fit well, meaning that it's 99.9999999% likely. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:33, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::More like 75% likely ... his D. O. B. and their D. O. B's would fit just as well for uncle, which is as far as I know the only other possible relation. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:42, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::If there is no evidence other than dates of birth, then how on Earth can we determine any specific family relation? They could be father and son, sure, but from the top of my head, I guess they can also be uncle and nephew, or 1st/2nd/3rd/you-name-it-th cousins once removed (to account for the generation difference). When you consider that literally every single one of the infinite "n''-th cousin once removed" scenarios fits just as smoothly into the differing dates of birth, that "99.9999999% likely" actually decreases to "0% likely" (or, as my Maths teacher would probably put it, "''1/x as x approaches infinity = 0"). All this to say that no particular scenario is more likely than the other; this is something only Rowling could shed light on. ::::We don't know, ergo, we mustn't presume to know. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:48, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Lestrange as a name I think it's worth calling out in this that Lestrange is the last name of the person Slughorn is calling out. This whole article makes it appear as if Lestrange is just the only name neither first or last.